


Can We Take Another Chance?

by akuarose



Series: Last Dance [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Backstory, Comfort, Crying, M/M, Making Up, Sadness, Teasing, Unrequited Love, he means no harm, kags is blunt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 15:38:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14674164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akuarose/pseuds/akuarose
Summary: Kuroo has to decide if he should talk to Daishou and Kenma gets some advice and learns more about Hinata





	Can We Take Another Chance?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure how i feel about this part, but oh well, it's out there now  
> no spell check
> 
> but Kags makes his appearance. He will show up more later on  
> Both universities are in Tokyo, but whether or not they are close, idk. I made them close for the point of the story.

 

After Daishou broke Kuroo’s heart, he’s brain went on autopilot. He can say he doesn’t remember a thing all week. He remembers Kenma doing his best to comfort him and Bokuto trying to ask questions, but getting no answer. The smack to the face with a volleyball during the game woke him up. Yelling at Daishou really made him feel better. He needed to get that out there. He does feel bad about keeping Kenma for the week, knowing he willingly cancelled plans to hang with Hinata to comfort Kuroo, despite Kuroo telling him to go out.

Kenma sits in chair, legs to his chest as he goes from playing a game on his phone and texting Hinata. Kuroo had finally given Bokuto the whole story and now answering small questions the owl had. The tv plays a movie that neither care about it. His cheek has a nasty bruise, but that’s all.

Kuroo picks up his phone from when it fell on the floor. Kuroo cocks his head to the side.

**1 message from Daishit**

Kuroo thinks it’s a mistake, but opens it anyways. He reads the message, lets out some kind of noise and throws the phone. It flies past Kenma’s head, who flinches. The phone hits the wall and to the floor.

“Um Kuro?”

“D-Daishou…he…texted…returns feelings…wants to talk….” Kuroo is shocked, and very confused. What the hell happened in the last for Daishou to return the feelings.

Kenma widens his eyes. “He does?”

Kuroo nods. He runs a hand through his hair. “Shit, this is crazy.”

“So, are you?”

“Am I what?”

“Going to meet Daishou?”

“Oh, maybe. Just to see what he has to say.” Kuroo answers. He needs to think this over. On one hand, he still loves Daishou, and this could mean that they could become a real couple. But, this would mean giving Daishou a third chance. But Daishou might not have realized his true feelings. “Argghhh, why is this so hard?”

“I don’t think you should talk to him.”

“Why not?” Kuroo raises an eyebrow.

 _I don’t want you to get hurt again._ “Just because.”

Kuroo sighs. “I don’t see the big deal. We talk. If he truly is sorry and wants to be with me, then why shouldn’t I go for it? I deserve to be happy and Daishou makes me happy.”

“Calm down Kuroo.” Kenma mumbles.

“Ok. I’m good. Ok.” Kuroo takes a deep breath. “I’m going to call my mom.”

“I think I’m going over to Shouyou’s tonight.” Kenma has been wanting to go for the last week, but Kuroo has been moping and he doesn’t want to leave Kuroo alone in case he does something stupid. He’s blown Hinata off so many times he’s surprised Hinata keeps trying. The past week Kuroo has been playing sad music and Kenma is honestly sick of it.

“Have fun with Chibi.” Kuroo gives a small smirk as he gets up to retrieve his phone and heads into his room.

Kenma gathers up an overnight bag in case he stays the night. He told Hinata he wasn’t sure yet, seeing how they only met once in person. Although they’ve been talking nonstop since they met.

Kenma walks down the sidewalk, wanting to play on his phone, but isn’t since he doesn’t know where he’s going just yet. Once he knows the route, he’ll be on his phone. Hinata attends Chuo University, while Kenma attends Nihon University. Both are near each other, which makes Kenma glad for the short walk.

He follows the signs pointing to student dorms and finds his way in front of Hinata’s dorm. He knocks on the door, watching as it opens. Instead of Hinata, a tall man with a scowl on his face glares down at Kenma, who takes a step back and shrinks.

“What do you want?” The boy snaps.

“I..uh..w-wrong..”

“Kenma!” Hinata shouts from inside the dorm. “Bakayama! Move it!” Hinata shoves Kageyama out of the way. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s ok.”

Kenma is only a little less scared of Kageyama twenty minutes later, even after Hinata explained that he’s harmless and actually awkward. Kenma can see that Kageyama isn’t good with socializing like him. Kenma settles deeper in the couch. Hinata sits in front of the tv, trying to decide on a game and Kageyama sits at the opposite end, eating a meatbun.

Kenma pulls his phone out when it vibrates.

 **Kuro:** talked with mum

 **Kuro:** gunna see Dai 2nite

Kenma groans louder than he intended, getting both sets of eyes on him.

“You ok Kenma?” Hinata asks.

“Remember when I said Kuro was heartbroken.” Kenma starts, then continues when Hinata nods. “The guy texted Kuro saying he returns the feelings and Kuro is going to talk with him. I’m worried Kuro might get hurt.”

“Maybe things will work out?” Hinata answers like a question, unsure himself.

“I don’t know if I want Kuro to date him.” Kenma mumbles. In truth, Kenma knows Kuroo will never see him more than just a brother. The thought of Kuroo dating means less time with Kuroo. While Kenma has other friends, he feels the most comfortable with Kuroo.

“Are you in love with him?” Kageyama asks bluntly, reaching for his glass of milk.

“Kageyama! You don’t just ask that!” Hinata scolds.

“I am.” It’s the first time Kenma has said it out loud.

“Kenma, you don’t have to talk about it.” Hinata says, moving to sit next to Kenma.

“It’s ok Shouyou. Kuro isn’t going to return my feelings.”

“Are you too dependent on Kuroo?” Kageyama asks. Hinata turns to glare at him.

Kenma isn’t an independent type of person. He doesn’t lead, or voice his opinions in class. All through middle and high school, he was Kuroo’s shadow, because he was Kenma’s only friend. “I am.”

“If you become dependent on others, you’ll never find your way.” Kageyama speaks, and it sounds philosophic, until…

“Did you serious just quote a song from the My Little Pony Movie?”

“Well maybe if _you_ didn’t let your sister pick what movie to watch every time she came over I wouldn’t have.” Kageyama argues. He looks back at Kenma, then back down at his glass. “What I’m saying is, that in high school, I become dependent on Hinata. Hinata’s friends became my friends because he introduced me to them. I relied on Hinata to do things for me, like talking to others. My first year of college, I went somewhere else and that’s when it hit me. I wasn’t making friends because Hinata wasn’t there. I had trouble talking to my classmates because I was used to Hinata doing the majority of talking.”

“But you have gotten better. You made some friends even after you transferred here.” Hinata compliments, a proud smile on his face.

“That makes sense.” Kenma agrees.

“I know its hard right now, but things will get better.” Hinata reassures, a soft expression that makes Kenma thinks he’s speaking from experience.

“I’m going out for a jog.” Kageyama announces, off subject and heads to the door to put on his running shoes. He grunts a goodbye as he shuts the door.

Hinata sighs. “Sorry, Kageyama is socially awkward.”

Kenma smiles. “And I have social anxiety.”

“And I have ADHD.” Hinata adds, laughing. “We all have problems.”

Hinata finishes setting up the Wii, throwing in Mario Kart. Hinata loses every race, but smiles as he declares a rematch and that he’ll win for sure. Later, they both change into comfier clothes. Kenma settles on couch after convincing Hinata that yes, he’ll be fine sleeping on the couch. Kageyama came back and retreated to his room. Hinata sits on the floor, telling Kenma stories from past volleyball games. Kenma picks up his phone when it vibrates. He sees it’s from Kuroo and he isn’t sure if he wants to see it.

“You ok?”

“Kuroo texted me. I’m scared to look at it.” Kenma opens the message, but doesn’t read it. He shows the screen to Hinata. “Is it bad?”

“Well…he said it went good and that they’re going to take it slow.”

Kenma retracts his arm, holding it to his chest.

“I’m sorry Kenma.”

“Have…have you been in love with someone who didn’t…love you back?” Kenma asks, his voice soft.

“Yea, I have.” Hinata says, looking towards the bedroom door that’s closed. “I was in love with Kageyama.”

Kenma knew they were close from the stories Hinata told, so it’s no surprise to him that one fell in love with the other.

“I confessed our third year of high school. I didn’t think he felt the same about me, but I had to tell him. He rejected me. It hurt. A lot. I cried at night. Things were awkward at first, but then I realized that I didn’t want to lose Kageyama as a friend. He’s my partner on the court. I think it’s weird but after that confession, our friendship got stronger. A part of me still loves Kageyama, but I have moved on. I think I’m starting to like someone else.” Hinata blushes when he finishes.

“Should I confess to Kuro?”

“Maybe. I can’t say for sure, but for me, after hearing Kageyama reject me, I was able to move on. It might help you get closure and move on. That choice is on you.”

“Thanks Shouyou.”

~~

After talking with his mom, Kuroo stands outside Daishou’s apartment. His hands are sweating and his heart is racing. He’s nervous, but doesn’t turn back. He lifts his hand up, giving a few quick knocks, waiting until the door opens.

“Hey Tetsu.” Daishou greets, no malice and teasing in his tone.

Kuroo nods his head, entering and sitting himself on the far end of the couch. Daishou sits on the opposite end. “Water?” Daishou offers, but Kuroo shakes his head. They sit in silence for a few minutes, Kuroo waiting for Daishou to speak and Daishou trying to figure out how to start it. Mika helped him find the words to say and he wish he wrote it down.

“Tetsurou…” Daishou begins, looking over to Kuroo, who keeps his gaze on the floor. “I…this last week when I was with Mika, I realized something. I love Mika.” Daishou sees Kuroo flinch at those words. “But my love for her is different than my love for you. I can’t even jack off without thinking of you. Even when I try to not think of you, you are in my head.” Kuroo still isn’t looking at Daishou, but he still talks. “I thought about this a lot, and I want to date you. As annoying and provoking you can be, you still care and are loving and I know I sound gross, spilling my feelings out, but I want you to give me another chance.””

“in our third year of middle school, right before you moved, did you tell people I was gay?” Kuroo would never forgot it. Halfway through middle school, Daishou moved away. Then, people started talking that Kuroo was gay. He was heartbroken.

“Of course not. I may have been a shit, but I would never make a joke about someone’s sexuality.” Daishou defends quickly.

Tears prick at Kuroo’s eyes. “I wonder how people knew…all this time…I thought it was you…” When Kuroo came out, he told Daishou and Kenma. Kenma of course wouldn’t say anything.

Daishou moves to the middle of the couch, unsure on what to do. “I…someone must have started a rumor.”

“Why?” Kuroo asks softly.

“Because kids are cruel.”

“No, why? Why did you leave and not say anything to Kenma or me? I thought we were your best friends?!” Kuroo snaps his gaze to Daishou’s, tears in eyes.

“I…I wanted too…my dad…” Now Daishou is starting to get teary eyed. “He told me I couldn’t say goodbye to my friends…I tried to sneak out, but I couldn’t…”

Kuroo stays quiet, then starts to chuckling. It turns into laughter. Daishou follows in, laughing with Kuroo.

“Man, we were stupid kids.” Kuroo comments.

“We? You were the one getting stuck in trees!” Daishou adds, wiping his eyes. “I am serious Tetsu, I want to be your boyfriend.”

Kuroo lets out a content sigh. “Can we take things slow?”

“Yea, we can. Did you want to stay the night or…” Daishou leaves the question unfinished…he doesn’t want to imply anything.

“Nah…I think I’ll head back.” Kuroo stands up, heading to the door. Daishou follows.

 _Am I supposed to kiss him goodbye?_ Daishou wonders. Before he can ponder longer, Kuroo pulls him into a hug. “Thanks.” He whispers, then sticks his tongue in Daishou’s ear.

Daishou tries to get away, but Kuroo has a tight grip. “Gross! Let me go!”

Kuroo cackles and lets him go.

“Get lost you filthy cat.”

“Bye you slimy snake.” Kuroo grins, opening the door. Before he leaves, he kisses Daishou’s cheek.

Daishou can still feel where Kuroo’s lips were hours later.

~~

When Kenma arrives home the next morning, Kuroo attacks him with a hug. “Ah Kenma, life is weird.”

“Yes, it is.” Kenma agrees.

Kuroo fills him in on the details from what occurred in middle school, then about last night. Kenma’s gut twists as he remembers Hinata’s advice about confessing. It feels like a good enough time to get it over with.

“Um..Kuro, can I talk to you?”

“Of course kitten, what’s wrong?”

Kenma fiddles with his fingers, unable to speak at the moment. Kuroo waits patiently, knowing the subject is important. “I…Kuro, I’m in love with you.” He blurts right out. “And…and I know you won’t love me back.” Kenma shuts his eyes tight, the words flowing. “And that’s ok, because I think I am moving on…but I needed to tell you and get it off my chest…” Kenma opens his eyes to see Kuroo smiling softly.

“I do love you Kenma, but as a brother. I’m glad you told me, it must have been hard. I do hope we can be friends still.”

Kenma nods his head, opening his arms. Kuroo hugs him tightly. “Thanks for rejecting me easy.”

“Thank you…?” Kuroo answers, unsure if that’s a good thing or not. “So, how’s chibi?”

“Ok, I’m done.” Kenma pushes away.

“No, wait Kenma!”

**Author's Note:**

> Yay!! Happy ending!! but it's not over yet. I still have at least two more parts planned out  
> Kuroo has fun names for all his contacts. Kenma is Kitten. Bokuto is Brokuto. Akaashi is Angel eyes. Tsukki is Glasses. Daichi is Thighchi. Lev is Leg. Yaku is Cat Mom


End file.
